Electricity Generation
The ability to generate electricity. Sub-power of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Generation and Energy Generation. Also Called * Electrical Energy Generation * Electrostatic Energy Generation * Electrogenesis * Electric Production * Lightning Generation/Production Capabilities The user is able to generate and project electricity. Applications * Electric Aura * Electric Blast Associations * Electrical Propulsion * Electricity Manipulation * Electricity Mimicry * Electricity Attacks * Electrokinetic Combat * Electrolysis * Electromagnetism Generation * Energy Generation * Incineration * Infinite Charge * Lightning Bolt Projection * Magnetism Generation * Quintessence Force * Shocking Limitations * Generating too much may cause unconsciousness. * Cannot manipulate generated electricity. * May have a limit for the amount of electricity generated. * Users of Elemental Cancellation can negate generated electricity. * May not be able to stop generating electricity. Known Users Comics Television Films Cartoons Video Games Anime/Manga Literature Known Objects *Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) *Talisman of Thunder (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery Lightning_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Lightning Bomb. File:Watt_Mega_Shock.png|Watt (Paper Mario) can generate powerful electricity. Goro_Goro_no_Mi.png|Enel (One Piece) has the power to generate lightning because of the Goro Goro no Mi. EP1-Misaka-Railgun-Shoot.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) can generate as much as 1,000,000,000 volts. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) had an eel gene inserted into her, allowing her to generate and control electricity. File:Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his Bankoku Bikkuri Shō to generate about 20,000 volts of electricity. File:Electivire_ThunderPunch.png|Electrivire (Pokémon) can generate electricity for attacks like "Thunder Punch". File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can draw electricity from the earth and utilize it as he wants, so long as his feet are rooted to the earth. Iroh_electirc.png|Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) generating electricity. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke (Naruto) generating lightning chakra and infused it into his blade. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code:Breaker) generating electricity. Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki (Code: Breaker) using electromagnetism to create electricity. Electro_(by_Joe_Jusko).jpg|Electro (Marvel) can generate a large quantity of electricity. 200px-Elle Bishop - Going Postal.jpg|Elle Bishop (Heroes) generating electricity. Sylar and Nathan Thanksgiving.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) generates electricity to regain control over his body from "Nathan". ImagesCAPQDLEJ.jpg|Sandra (Los Protegidos) JK.png|Jin Kazama (Tekken Series) Elle teaching Sylar.jpg|Elle (Heroes) teaches Sylar how to use her ability. Electroazul.gif|Dash Gardiner (Witches of East End) electrocutes man. latest-4 el.jpeg|The Electroids (Mixels) ARC6.gif|Krell (Charmed) shooting electricity. Palpatine_FandD.png|Palpatine (Star Wars) is a master at generating Force lightning. TVwhatever.png|Garnet (Steven Universe) generating electricity to charge a car battery. 800px-Zapfish.png|Zapfish (Splatoon) are used by both the Inklings and the Octarians as a source of renewable power. Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon) generates enough electricity to power the entire city of Inkopolis. the flash lightning generation.gif|The Flash's (The Flash TV Series) connection to the Speed Force causes his body to generate massive amounts of electricity. Denki Kaminari My Hero Academia.png|Denki Kaminari (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Electrification", allowing him to generate electricity from his body. However, exceeding his wattage limit would short circuit his brain, leaving him temporarily brain dead for an hour. Torpedine.png|Galian's strongest ÄRM, Guardian ÄRM, Torpedine (Marchen Awakens Romance) is said to be able to generate the most deadly lightning. Baal The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|As a god of lightning, Baal (The Wicked + The Divine) has divine power over lightning and electricity... Baal Lightning punch The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|...capable of using it for deadly force. Kessler.jpg|Having possessed his powers for decades, Kessler (inFamous) has a near unlimited reserve of electricity, not needing to recharge during battle. Yellow Diamond Steven Universe.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) can generate an electrical force that can destabilize a gem's form. Doomsday_produces_electricity.png|As he grows more and more powerful, Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) generates massive discharges of electricity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Electrical Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries